


Man in the mirror

by Heyjinism



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2018-03-15 01:20:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3432770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heyjinism/pseuds/Heyjinism





	Man in the mirror

"......이름이 마음에 들지 않아."

"나름 성의있게 고른 거란다."

"아나그램 정도로 성의있다고 말하면 곤란하지, 마이크로프트."

 

셜록은 한쪽 입가만 올려 웃었다. Croosh K. Shemell이라는, 마이크로프트가 만들어낸 새 이름이 새겨진 신분증과 신용카드가 테이블 위에 놓여 있었다. 어떤 위조업자를 만나도 이렇게는 할 수 없겠지. 이건 완전히, 영국 정부에서 만들어 준 새 이름과 신분이니까. 마치 증인보호프로그램으로 보호받듯이.

 

"그냥 평범한 이름을 고르지 그랬어. 리처드 브룩이라든가."

"존이라든가."

"그래, 존이라든가......"

 

짐 모리어티에게 리처드 브룩이라는 새 이름과 신분을 준 사람도, 바로 마이크로프트 홈즈였다. 완벽한 절차를 거쳐서, 그를 동화구연가로 만들어 놓았지.

 

\- 잘 했어, 마이크로프트. 정말 잘 했어.

 

바츠의 7층에서 뛰어내리고, 부러진 한쪽 팔과 금이 간 한쪽 다리를 끌며 몸을 숨긴 채, 자신을 대신할 시체의 맥을 짚으며 오열하는 존을 보며 품었던 그 모든 고통을 담아서, 그는 마이크로프트에게 빈정거렸다.

 

\- 아, 그래. 내가 죽지 않을 것도 모두 다 계산에 넣었겠지. 그렇지? 동생을 부려먹는 데 스케일 한 번 크게 노시는군. 이왕 그럴 것 모리어티의 시체도 싹 숨겨놓지 그랬어. 그랬다면 아예 내가 모리어티 행세를 하고 다니는 데 아무 불편함도 없었을 텐데.

\- 그랬다면.

 

병실은 어둑어둑했다. 마이크로프트의 표정은 보이지 않았다.

 

\- 나는 너를 영원히 잃어버리고 말았을테지.

 

그날 이후 석 달동안, 마이크로프트에게 한 마디도 하지 않았다. 왜 뛰어내려야 했는지, 그런 말 따위 필요하지 않았다. 깁스를 한 채 모자를 눌러쓰고 셜록 홈즈의 장례식에도 참석했다. 마이크로프트는 어머니를 슬프게 하지 말라고 수도 없이 말했지만, 결국 어머니께 참척의 고통을 안겨드리게 된 것은 순전히 마이크로프트의 노력 덕분이었다. 멍청이. 그 장례식에서, 빈 관을 앞에 두고 눈물흘리는 마이크로프트를 보는 것은 꽤 어이없었다. 존의 표정을 보고는 아무 말도 할 수 없었지만. 세상 전부가 자신을 비난하더라도 상관없다고 생각했다. 하지만 존이 걸려 있었다. 허드슨 부인과 레스트레이드, 그를 이해하려고 노력하고, 괴짜이지만 좋은 사람이라고 인정해주는 사람들이 죽는 것은 싫었다. 설령 실패하더라도 한 사람 대 세 사람, 공리주의적 관점에서 나쁠 것 없는 일이라고도 생각했다. 어설픈 자기합리화였다는 것을, 셜록은 자신의 장례식에서 깨달았다. 셜록 홈즈는, 적어도 그 이름은, 이렇게 오명을 쓰고 땅에 묻혔다. 그리고 그들은, 이제 살아갈 것이다. 다른 모든 장례식이 그렇듯이, 이 장례식은 살아남은, 사랑하는 사람들을 위한 요식행위일 뿐이다. 어쩌면 꽤 오랫동안 자신을 기억해 줄 지도 모르지만, 결국은 잊혀지고 만다는 것도. 자신을 발견하고 다가와 손목을 틀어쥐고 차 안에 밀어넣던 마이크로프트의 얼굴에 주먹을 날렸다. 자신의 죽음을 애도한다는 것이 어떤 일인지, 마이크로프트는 평생을 흘려보내도 이해하지 못할 거다. 하지만 그는, 차 안으로 밀고 들어와 셜록의 어깨를 끌어안았다. 한참동안, 그의 머리카락과 목과 팔을 만져보며 입술을 깨물었다. 그의 뺨이, 정말로 젖어있었다는 것을 깨달은 것은 그때였다.

 

부상에서 어느정도 회복된 뒤에는 디오게네스 클럽에 숨어 있었다. 체질에 맞지 않았지만, 런던에서 그보다 더 안전한 곳이라면 버킹엄 궁 지하 벙커밖에는 없겠지. 사람들의 비난을 피해, 모리어티가 남긴 그 조직의 눈을 피해 결국 고르고 골라 숨어든 곳이 형의 날개 아래라는 것이 마음에 들지는 않았지만, 다른 선택지는 없었다. 셜록은 그곳에서 디오게네스 클럽의 규칙을 지켰다. 할 말이 있으면, 쪽지에 적어 남기거나 마이크로프트에게 문자를 보냈다. 그게 전부였다. 그 셜록 홈즈의 친형이라는 사실 때문에 황색언론들의 기자들이 마이크로프트에게까지 카메라를 들이댄다는 것도 알았지만, 그런 것에 미안해 할 이유따위 없었다. MI6는 자신들의 조직원을, 그것도 최상층부에 있는 권력과 정보의 핵심을 효율적으로 방어해내는 데는 선수들이었다. 싸구려 언론사들의 파파라치들이 신경 거슬리게 하는 것 정도는, 큰 문제도 되지 않았다. 키티 라일리는, 그러니까 리처드 브룩의 여자친구이자, 셜록 홈즈에 대한 헛소문을 만들어낸 가십기자는 여전히 더 선에서 잘 지내고 있는 모양이었지만, 마이크로프트는 적당한 핑계만 있으면 그녀가 언론 바닥에 발을 붙이지 못하게 할 계획도 세워 둔 모양이었다. 알아서들 하겠지.

 

더 선에서 만들어내는 근거없는 기사들은 그야말로 가십, 그 이상의 생명력을 얻지 못한다. 어리석은 대중들의 환상충족에는 도움이 될 지 몰라도, 그게 어떤 현실적인 문제를 만들어내지는 않는다. 셜록과 같은 사람에게는 특히 그랬다. '셜록 홈즈의 자살'이라는 사건이 벌어지지 않았다면, BBC에서 주목할 일도 없었을 것이다. 조용히, 그런 소문도 있다더라, 하면서 악플 좀 달리고 끝났을 일일 테지. 모리어티가 끼어든 것이 문제였다. 정교한 이야기를 만들듯이, 90%의 진실에 10%의 치명적인 독을 품은 거짓을 섞은 것이 주효했다. 마이크로프트가 딱히 손을 쓰지 않았어도 정론지들에서는 그의 죽음에 대해 짧게 다루고, 선 지에서 제기한 의혹에 대해 한두 줄 덧붙이는 정도로 끝냈다. 가디언에서는 고위 공무원인 그의 형을 언급하며, 그가 해결한 사건과 그의 수상쩍은 죽음과 의혹과 함께 선 지의 폭로성 기사 역시도 고위층의 정치적인 입장에서 만들어진 것이 아니겠느냐는 참신한 의혹을 제기하기도 했지만, 그 뿐이었다. 셜록의 도움을 받았던 사람들, 모리어티를 조사했던 이들, 그리고 마이크로프트나 셜록을 실제로 알고 있던 이들은 셜록의 결백을 확신했고, 식자층들은 그런 사건도 있었다고 대충 무시하는 분위기였으며, 인터넷 탐정이라고 그를 추앙하던 이들은 등을 돌렸다. 평생의 인생공부, 그가 서른 해가 넘도록 쌓아올린 인간불신, 그 모든 것이 얼마나 틀림없는 일이었는지를 생각하며 셜록은 디오게네스 클럽의 개인실에서 신문과 책을 읽으며 세월을 보냈다. 인터넷은 들여다보지 않았다. 스마트폰은, 그가 셜록 홈즈이기를 포기했던 그 순간에 던져버렸다. 그리고 마이크로프트는, 아무 말도 하지 않았다. 미안하다는 말 조차도 그에게 기대해선 안된다는 것을 알고 있었다. 얼음으로 된 심장을 지닌 자신의 형은 그런 사람이었다. 그런 마이크로프트가 따로 부탁도 하지 않았는데도 레스트레이드를 보호하기 위해 그렉슨 총경을 영전시키고, 존을 보호하기 위해 그의 옛 친구이자 마이크로프트의 부하인 퍼시 펠프스를 동원한 것에 대해서도, 셜록은 알고 있었지만 아무 말도 하지 않았다. 셜록 홈즈와 마이크로프트 홈즈는, 처음부터 고맙다거나 미안하다거나 그런 말을 하는 사이가 아니었다. 그가, 언젠가 자신이 구상한 일을 마치고 돌아올 셜록을 위해 그의 명예를 복권할 준비를 차근차근 해 두는 것도 알고 있었지만.

 

"존은...... 괜찮을거다."

"무슨 소리야."

"공공병원에 취직하도록 주선해 뒀다. 셜록의 형으로서, 그정도는 돕게 해달라고 했더니 순순히 들어주더군."

"예전같으면 상상도 못 할 일이지."

"그래, 그렇구나."

 

마이크로프트는 셜록의 찻잔에 차를 따르며 고개를 끄덕였다.

 

"퍼시 펠프스의 보고서를 읽어 보겠니?"

"형이 늘 말하던, '올챙이' 펠프스 말이야? 그다지 신뢰하지 않는 줄 알았는데."

"일처리가 깔끔하지 못해서 그렇지, 나라나 기관에 대한 충성심은 남 못지 않으니까."

"하긴, 똑똑하고 일 잘 하는 사람과, 그저 충성하는 사람. 형이 필요로 하는 건 둘 다라는 뜻이군."

"그래, 후자도 쓸모가 있단다. 이렇게, 사람의 감정이 얽힌 일이라면."

 

그날 그 사고 이후로, 이렇게 많은 이야기를 나눈 적이 있었을까. 셜록은 문득, 요즘들어 많이 수척해진 자신의 형을 바라보았다. 그의 정면 표정은 세상과 타협하며 살아가는 듯 여유있고 부드럽게 보였지만, 셜록은 마이크로프트의 옆모습을 알고 있었다. 많은 사람들이 제대로 보지 못한 그 각도를. 그저 자신과 마찬가지로 고독을 응시하는 사람의 모습을. 그래, 마이크로프트. 그래서 우리는 서로 마주볼 수 없는 거겠지. 그저 같은 방향을 보는 사람들이니까. 그래서 존이나 레스트레이드나 허드슨 부인이 열 수 있었던 내 마음을, 형은 결코 열 수 없었던 것이겠지. 그들은 나와 보는 방향이 달라. 그들은 어떤 면에서, 보통 사람들이었지. 그래도 날 봐주었어. 나를 알아주었어. 형은 결코 가질 수 없었던 그 온기를, 나는 가졌다가, 잃고 말았지. 하지만 어쩔 수 없었어. 나로 인해 그들을 이 세상에서 사라지게 하는 것보다는, 일말의 가능성이라도 남기고 싶었어. 나를 잊지 말아달라고, 적어도 존에게만은 그렇게, 나를 똑바로 봐 달라고 말했던 것은 그런 이유에서였지.

 

마이크로프트 홈즈, 형은 결코 알 수 없을 그런 비논리적인 감정이겠지만.

 

"크루쉬."

"......"

"이제부터 그 이름에 익숙해져야 할 거다, 셜록."

"이름 짓는 감각은 아버지 못지 않게 엉망이야, 마이크로프트."

"그래. 그렇구나."

"이런 아나그램이면, 누군가 알아챌 수도 있어."

"네 흔적을 아주 지워버리는 것을, 내가 원했을 것 같으냐."

"날 싫어했잖아."

"그렇지 않아."

"기회만 되면 날 없애고 싶어했던 걸 내가 모를 것 같아?"

"널 사랑했다."

"주여, 내가 내 동생을 지키는 자이니까. 하루에도 열두 번은 그런 기도를 올리지 않았어? 혈육의 피로 땅을 더럽힐 생각만은 차마 하지 못하고 그런 생각이 들 때마다 착한 형인 척 하고 살았던 것에 대해서는 감탄하지 않을 수 없지만, 형이 날 사랑했다거나 하는 말을 내가 믿을 것 같아?"

"애증일지는 모르지만, 증오보다 사랑이 컸다는 것만은 기억해 주면 좋겠구나."

"고려해보지."

"그렇게 말하면서 왜, 내게 맡긴 거냐."

 

마이크로프트는 셜록을 가만히 바라보다가, 천천히, 선명한 발음으로 덧붙였다.

 

"네 목숨을."

"가장 가능성이 높으니까."

"그 뿐이냐."

"그밖에 무슨 이유가 남아았지, 우리 사이에."

"그렇구나."

"나는 형이 원하는 대로 모리어티의 조직을 밝혀내고, 형은 그 사이에 존과 레스트레이드와 허드슨 부인을 돌봐주면 그만이야. 이건 그냥 거래야, 마이크로프트. 우리 사이엔, 이제 더 이상 빚 지고 어쩔 것도 없어, 그렇지 않아?"

"셜록."

"이번 일만 끝나면."

 

셜록은 신분증과 여권을 챙기며 자리에서 일어났다. 마이크로프트는 그를 붙잡았다. 뜨거운 홍차가, 그 서슬에 테이블 위로 흘렀다. 새하얀 테이블보 위에, 그 홍차 얼룩은 마치 오래된 핏자국처럼 남을 테지. 셜록은 이 와중에도 그런 생각을 하는 자신을 비웃으며, 마이크로프트를 바라보았다.

 

"......놔."

"난, 여전히 네게 빚지고 있단다."

"듣고싶지 않아.

 

I owe you. 그 말의 울림을 되새기며, 셜록은 몸을 돌렸다. 셜록의 팔을 쥐었던 마이크로프트의 손이, 그의 손목까지 내려왔다. 셜록은 뒤돌아보지 않으려 했지만, 그 자리에서 움직일 수도 없었다. 그런 모습은 지금까지 단 한 번도 본 적이 없었다. 상상조차 해보지 못했다.

 

"어째서......"

 

셜록은 바짝 말라붙은 입술로 물었다.

 

"어째서 내게...... 그런 거야."

"너밖에 할 수 없는 일이니까."

 

마이크로프트는 대답했다.

 

"혈육밖에는 믿을 수 없는 일들이 있으니까. 너는, 곧 나와 같으니까. 너밖에는 없었으니까."

"마이크로프트."

"......미안하다."

 

그의 평생을 두고 하지 않았던 말이, 그의 입술에서 새어나왔다. 무릎을 꿇은 채, 셜록의 손목을 붙잡은 마이크로프트의 어깨가 희미하게 떨렸다. 셜록은 천천히 몸을 돌려, 형에게 붙잡히지 않은 한 손을 가만히 형의 뺨에 대었다. 그리고는 그에게 반 걸음 다가가 몸을 숙였다. 평생을 두고 버거워하고 견제하며 살아올 수 밖에 없었던, 자신보다 꼭 일곱 살이 더 많은 형제의, 그의 최초의 맞수이자 숙적이며 이름과 목숨을 맡길 수 있었던 남자의 얼굴을 들여다보았다. 거울. 셜록은 중얼거렸다. 거울 속의 나. 한 무릎을 꿇었다. 자신을 바라보는, 아버지를 닮았고 어쩌면 7년 후의 자신과도 꼭 닮아있을 그의 눈빛을 물끄러미 바라보았다. 어째서 우리는, 이런 관계밖에는 될 수 없었을까. 나로 인해 빛에 못박힌 너, 너로 인해 빛을 등질 수 없는 나. 천사가 될 수 없는데도, 빛을 응시할 수 밖에 없는 우리들. 셜록은 자신을 바라보는 마이크로프트의 시선을 외면하며, 자신 앞에 모든 것을 다 내려놓고 무릎꿇은 그를 가슴에 끌어안았다. 오른쪽 눈에서 흘러내리는 한 가닥 눈물을 미처 감추지 못한 자신의, 지혜롭고 어리석으며 강하고 약한 형제를.

 

"미안하단 말 듣자고 그런 것 아냐."

"......"

"부탁해. 뭘 부탁하는지 알지?"

"그래."

"알아 줄 거라고 생각했어."

 

셜록은 눈을 들었다. 디오게네스 클럽의 벽지 위로 오후의 햇살이 춤추고 있었다. 그들의 것이 아닌, 그러나 그들이 살아왔으며 앞으로도 살아갈 그 빛의 세계를 응시하며, 마이크로프트와 마찬가지로 한쪽 뺨을 적신 눈물을 지울 생각도 하지 못한 채, 셜록은 한숨짓듯 중얼거렸다.

 

"너는 곧 나니까. 인정하고 싶진 않지만 우린 똑같은 놈들이잖아, 마이크로프트."


End file.
